


Something Close to Baseball

by hush_mya



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Alternate Universe - High School, Clexa, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Hand Jobs, I hope I didn't offend anyone, I wrote this before I knew it was problematic, I'm Sorry, Lexa's Dick, One Shot, Smut, Teen Romance, Vanilla, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hush_mya/pseuds/hush_mya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic in which teenage Clexa experience 1st, 2nd and 3rd base and then making a home run.<br/>This is just a quick thing.<br/>I think it's worth a read but I'm a bit bias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Base

**Author's Note:**

> First Base - Simple making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic in which teenage Clexa experience 1st, 2nd, 3rd and then making a home run.  
> This is just a quick thing.  
> I thing it's worth a read but I'm a bit bias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Base - Simple making out

 

They sit on the couch, minds on the same thing but both too nervous to voice it. _Wanna come hang out at my place?_ The words left Clarke’s mouth without much of a thought, she wanted to spend _time_ with Lexa. Specifically she wanted to spend time making out with her.

The two had been flirting for a few months now and have successfully went on 5 dates that only ended in pecks on the lips and more often than not the forehead. _Damnit Lexa for being such a sweetheart._ “So.” The blonde clears her throat and although she wants to look at Lexa her eyes train forward.

Her cheeks are red and she _knows_ it. “Hmm?” Lexa looks to her and can feel heat radiating off of the blonde. “Um.” Clarke finally looks at her. Green meet blue for a second and Lexa’s lips automatically part. Just enough to make Clarke’s eyes dart down to them and back to her eyes. _Just go for it._

Clarke scoots toward the brunette and her hand comes up, right hand resting on a prominent jawline. She leans up enough for their lips to make contact.

_Bliss._

_Fucking bliss._

Lips move together, messy breathing and noses brush. Hearts open and butterflies erupt. Their lips pull apart only for a second for their noses to switch sides and lips reconnect, slightly rougher this time. 

Clarke feels her heart beat hard against her chest as she pushes forward, taking what feels like her rightful place in Lexa’s lap, straddling her. _God._ Lexa’s legs move up on the couch so she’s laying across it. She lets her arms wrap around the blonde, pulling her closer as they meet in another bruising kiss.

Clarke’s hips move but doesn’t provide enough friction for either girls. Clarke lets out a grunt. Switches sides. Their lips go to reconnect and Lexa lightly bites her lip, earning a more fierce kiss from Clarke. The blonde opens her mouth a bit, subtly signaling that she wanted their tongues to meet. Lexa catches on.

Tongues slide together in a dance that seems rehearsed but is completely new to the both of them. _This_ is the best kiss either has been involved in.

Lexa’s hands slide down the blondes back and palms the girls ass. Her hands get in a squeeze before Lexa’s brain catches up. She lets go and pulls away. Their lips loose contact and they look at eachother, heavy breathing comes from the both of them. “I’m sorry.” Lexa breaths out. _For what?_ The question reads clear across Clarke’s face and Lexa elaborates. She showcases her hands. “For grabbing.”

She’s blushing.

Clarke laughs and takes the brunettes wrists into her hands. She guides the girls hands back to her ass and for good measures, slides down so her hands are on both and makes Lexa give them another squeeze.

She leans back down, a smirk clear on her face. “Don’t be sorry.” She whispers and kisses just under Lexa’s ear. _Those adorably small ears._ And then down her jaw. _That cutthroat jaw._ Until she gets back to the girl's lips.

Clarke’s right hand firmly plants itself on Lexa’s jaw once again and tips her head back. The girls meet in more open mouthed kisses.

The feel of the blonde above her drives Lexa crazy and she _knows_ she’s on the verge of losing her self control. She also _knows_ that the member in her pants is waking up and she has the thank her sister for suggesting she wears her _good_ compression shorts today. She knew Anya was teasing her but something just told her to listen to her for once.

Clarke’s other hand slips into her hair and pulls gently for a moment before massaging her scalp a bit. This was _so nice._

The two kiss for _hours._ Only stopping when Clarke’s mom came home and then continuing once the older Griffin went upstairs. They then move to Clarke’s room, assuming the same position as before and continuing.

Lips slow as energy drains and both fall asleep.

_Bliss._

_Fucking Bliss._


	2. Second Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of the feelings of the ups over/under the clothing

Octavia and Lincoln did their parts in convincing the girls to go camping with the group. The promise of sharing a tent with Lexa was in the back of her mind. The two had made out a few times since the first time but it had never got past kissing. Clarke glanced over to the brunette. She wanted a  _ little  _ more.

The brunette slung both of their packs over her shoulders and smiled at her  _ girlfriend.  _ “Campsite is up and to the right.” Lincoln says and walks between the two girls and on. They all follow.

The girls take the time to set up tent. Lexa rejected the help of Finn who thought it was a good idea to ‘help’ _ anyway  _ and brought the whole thing down when the girls were almost done. Clarke kissed Lexa on the lips in an attempt to calm the angry brunette down. It works. 

The girls eventually get their tent up and their things moved in. 

Clarke looks around at her friends. Bellamy and Lincoln gather their things to go fishing, Finn tries to tag along  _ even though it’s obvious it's a bonding thing between Octavia’s brother and her boyfriend and he’s obviously not welcome.  _ Clarke doesn’t comment because she’d rather Finn go with them at the moment. 

Jasper convinces Monty to climb a tree with him, most likely to see some site. Raven is setting up a volleyball net all by herself and Octavia is getting a fire started. 

“Let’s go help her.” Clarke suggests and gestures to Raven who's  _ obviously  _ struggling. Lexa laughs. “Sure.” 

The both of them walk over with amused smiles. “We’re here to help.” Clarke says and relief washes over Raven’s face. “Thank god.” She hands the blonde the instructions. 

The net is up by the time everyone is back. “No fish are biting.” Lincoln complains. “Because Finn wouldn’t shut up and kept scaring them away.” Bellamy says and sends the long haired boy a glare. Finn raises his hands in mock surrender. “Come on, they probably couldn’t even hear me.” He defends himself and Bellamy folds his arms across his chest. “If not  _ that,  _ then because you wouldn’t stop throwing fuckng  _ rocks _ around them, or  _ maybe  _ it was the fucking stick you used to poke at them.” Bellamy turns to the rest of the group.

“Why was he invited? I was tempted to push him in.” Clarke laughs. “Don’t look at me, Raven invited him.” Bellamy sends a glare her way and the brunette only sticks out her tongue. 

“Chill out Bell.” Octavia says as she grips onto his arm. “Let's play some volleyball, who wants to be on my team?” 

The group's break up. Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Lexa on one team and Clarke, Bellamy, Jasper and Monty on the other. Finn makes a big huff about not being picked and decides to just sit out all together. 

Clarke sends fake glares to Lexa from across the net. “You’re going down Woods.” Lexa laughs. The brunette may have a height advantage but Clarke and Bellamy always play on the same team and have never lost a game while working together.  _ Or at least they did.  _

Lexa’s team wins by 2 points and if it were  _ Lexa _ who scored them she would’ve been angrier.  _ No, she wouldn’t be angrier. She would be the same amount of angry, just most of it would be directed towards Lexa.  _ Instead her anger is directed at Octavia and Raven who were equally as good as Clarke and Bellamy. If the blonde wasn’t so focused on beating  _ Lexa,  _ she would’ve noticed that  _ Octaven  _ were on the same team.

_ Dammit. _

Too tired to call for a rematch, Clarke slumps over to the still burning campfire. Clarke’s surprised it’s still going since Finn’s been around it this whole time and his track record isn’t doing so well at the moment. 

She sits on the log and stares into the fire. With the sun going down it’s color burns, bright and ferocious in the night sky. Lexa sits next to her. 

“We have s'mores.” Octavia calls out as she shows off marshmallows and chocolate. “I want one.” Clarke calls out and fishes a marshmallow out of the freshly opened bag. 

They make s’mores. The group sits together and talk and laugh as the night grows late. Clarke doesn’t regret coming. 

As the night goes on their friends retreat to their tents. It starts with Lincoln and Octavia. Bellamy warns them not to do anything and threatens to check up on them. They laugh him off.  _ They’re totally screwing.  _ Clarke looks to Lexa. 

Raven and Finn are next to go after a whisper in an ear from Finn and small giggles from Raven. “Night guys.” Raven says and fakes a yawn.  _ They’re going to screw too.  _

Jasper and Monty talk to each other, Monty's eyes on the boy's lips and Jaspers on the mud he’s drawing shapes in with the stick he used to roast his marshmallow on.  _ Poor Monty.  _

Lexa yawns. It’s real. “Ready for bed?” Clarke asks and the brunette nods. “Night guys.” Clarke says to the remaining boys. Only Bellamy replies. “Night.”

The girls make it to their tent in seconds and are immediately on their sleeping bags. They had decided to lay Clarke’s on the ground because it provided more cushion and to have Lexa’s over top of them. They cuddle, Clarke's face buried in Lexa’s neck.

Clarke tries to sleep but Lexa smells  _ great  _ and she just wants to kiss the girl.  _ Is she asleep?  _ Clarke peaks out and sees Lexa’s eyes are closed. “Lexa?” The brunette smiles and then her eyes flutter open. “Yes?”  _ Good.  _

Clarke leans up and kisses the girl. Soft lips collide and Lexa smirks into the kiss, this time rolling over on top of Clarke. Their makeout session continues for a few minutes, getting more intense by the second. Lexa’s hand rests on Clarke’s side, seeking contact. Her hand tightens as she tries to keep herself from sliding her hand up and touching the blondes breasts. 

Clarke arches up and into the touch, loving the strong grip and wishing the brunette would touch her  _ more _ . Her own hands were buried in Lexa’s hair and one comes out and reaches for Lexa’s other hand and guides it to her chest.

Lexa pulls away at the feel of Clarke's fabric covered breast. She bites her lip as she watches her hand be guided in caressing Clarke in the way she likes it.

When Clarke feels that Lexa has caught on enough she removes her own hand and lets it go back into Lexa’s hair, pulling her back into a kiss.

The angle Lexa’s hand is at feels awkward after a minute and she has to shift a bit to get comfortable. They go back to kissing.

Minutes pass before a sudden rush of boldness comes over Lexa and the brunette lets one of her hands slip down and under Clarke’s shirt. She’s slow to give Clarke enough time to tell her to stop or not. The only thing that comes from the blonde is a soft groan. A  _ very sexy  _ groan at that that leaves Lexa  _ completely _ hard.

Lexa slides her body down to keep Clarke from feeling the member between her legs. Lexa finds herself face to face with Clarke’s rising chest and her hand comes up to caress a bra clad breast. Clarke’s shirt had concealed a majority of her cleavage today but that hadn’t stopped Lexa from noticing them. They had her attention the whole day, especially during the volleyball game. Lexa slips her hand under the bra and comes into contact with a stiff nipple. She pinches it between her fingers and earns another groan for Clarke. 

_ This is all so much.  _ Lexa want’s more. She want’s to see them, even if it’s mostly dark in their tent. 

Lexa removes her hands and Clarke whines, eyes opening and sits up on her elbows. “Why’d you stop?” She breaths out, cheeks reddening. 

Lexa doesn’t say anything, she looks down and lands her hands at the bottom of Clarke’s shirt. “Can I?” Her voice is raspy. Clarke nods and lets the brunette take her shirt off and then lays back. 

Lexa’s brain moves a hundred miles a second as she looks down at her  _ beautiful beautiful beautiful  _ girlfriend. Clarke feels her self consciousness rise under Lexa’s gaze and is only lowered when she hears, “God. You’re so perfect.” Come from the brunettes mouth.

_ She’s definitely blushing.  _

Lexa’s hands roam over the girl’s breasts. Her dark bra does nothing to mask the hardened nipples beneath. “Can I?” she rasps again and Clarke nods. She sits up and Lexa unhooks it. The straps slip down and off of Clarkes shoulders. 

_ So perfect.  _

Lexa palms each of the breasts in her hands and caresses them.

_ Holyshit, this is real.  _

Clarke’s hands fall to the bottom of Lexa’s shirt and the brunette pulls away long enough to let the fabric be pulled over her head. Clarke unhooks her bra as well, leaving Lexa equally exposed. 

The blonde leans up and kisses her  _ hard  _ and palms her breasts. After a few minutes of kissing Clarke pulls away and leans down, taking Lexa’s nipple into her mouth.

The brunette sucks in a breath at the sudden feeling. Clarke’s tongue swirls around the hardening bud and Lexa’s brain malfunctions because it just feels  _ so good.  _

The blonde switches to the other one and gives it the same amount of attention before trailing back up Lexa’s chest. Kisses land on her chest and then her collar bone, jaw and back to the girl’s lips. They kiss and Clarke lets Lexa lay her down and their kisses continue.

Lexa mimics Clarke's motions down her chest and takes the breast into her mouth. Lexa leaves marks. It’s on purpose. She wants to leave reminders on Clarke for both the blonde and herself. Clarke can’t wear v-necks without exposing them. 

They  _ love _ this. 

“OH MY GOD BELL WHAT THE HELL!?” The girls pull away, listening to the yelling. It’s Octavia. “I SAID NOT TO DO ANYTHING!” And  _ that’s  _ Bellamy. The girls look to each other and laugh as it dawns on them what must’ve happened.

“Oh my god.” Clarke says with a chuckle. Lexa rolls off of her, laughing as well. They listen to the siblings argue until it stops, they decide to continue their fighting in the morning.

Clarke cuddles into Lexa, tired. 

She falls asleep.

Lexa does too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at:  
> isofficiallyoffended  
> clexa-sin


	3. Third Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Base - Petting and/or oral stimulation below the waist.
> 
> 2 Parts in one

Lexa finds herself wasting no time caressing Clarke’s chest, loving the feeling of the flesh under her fingers. It was their movie night and since Clarke’s parents were away for the weekend they decided to take advantage of their _complete_ alone time.

Clarke lets out a moan as the brunette pinches her nipple between two fingers. “Mmm…” Clarke’s eyes close as she wills the throbbing between her legs to go away. She straddled Lexa’s lap as the brunette pushed her harder into the bed frame. They kiss, going straight to adding tongue and Lexa subtly grinds into her.

Clarke’s legs wrap tightly around Lexa’s waist, actions begging for Lexa to grind _harder._ She wants Lexa to make her _come._ “God Lex.” She whimpers.

She can feel the hard member in Lexa’s sweat pants as it rubs against her. Clarke just knows it’s begging to come out. She wants it to but she doesn’t know how to voice it. Lexa’s penis has been a known thing to she and their friends but they had never talked about it like _this._

Their kissing continues, Clarke only gets more turned on as time passes. She knows she’s on the verge of just pulling the member out herself.

It’s hot and they’re both sweating and Lexa _knows_ she’s about to come in her pants.

_Fuck._

She knows she should stop but her body wins out and rubs until there's a mess in her pants. “Umph.” Lexa comes with tightly shut eyes and a shake throughout her body. She stops moving and tries to calm her body down.

Clarke is shocked and _incredibly_ turned on. She watches as the brunette slowly comes down from her high and on a level is jealous of her. Lexa opens her eyes and embarrassment is clear on her face.

“I’m so sorry.” She stutters out as she tries to move from Clarke.

_Tries._

Clarke’s legs keep her in place as a raspy voice sounds. “Don’t be sorry unless you’re not gonna make me come like that.” Clarke’s surprised to hear that come from her mouth but she can’t find it in her to regret it. Clarke grinds down on the girl once again, only this time is stopped.

Lexa knows that grinding will only result in her own release.

Clarke starts to whine but is cut off by a kiss. Lexa’s hand travels down her stomach and then palms her through her sleep shorts. Clarke lets off a soft, barely there moan as Lexa rubs her through and then slips her hand into her shorts and panties.

She’s hard again but this is about Clarke. She has to take a second to calm herself. She tries not to think of how _wet_ Clarke is. How _wet_ she is for _her - because of her._ She uses the heel of her palm to put pressure on Clarke's clit and her fingers to feel through the wetness.

Lexa has _no_ idea what she’s doing but she’s doing it _well_.

“Lexa.” Clarke whimpers as she falls into her girlfriend. The angle Lexa’s hand is at _isn’t_ going to get her off but it sure does feel good.

“More.” She manages to get out. Lexa plants messy kisses on the underside of Clarke's jaw as she pushes a finger inside of the blonde. It gets to her first knuckle and then she pulls it out, joining it with a second finger.

Clarke’s arms tighten around Lexa’s neck, putting a heavy pressure on her shoulders as she tries to ground herself. She releases the heavy grip when Lexa pulls out, hand coming out of her shorts all together.

“Lex.” She whines but Lexa shushes her. She scoots back and out of the girl's grip. “Lay back Clarke.” It only takes a second for the words to process and Clarke does as told.

Lexa’s fingers curl around the waistband of Clarke’s shorts and then green eyes meet blue. “Can I?” She asks and Clarke nods, bottom lip bitten tightly between teeth.

Before she knows it she’s bare from the waist down and Lexa is settling between her legs.

_This is real._

Lexa’s thumb makes soft circles around the sensitive bud, eliciting soft moans and grunts before replacing  it with her tongue. Hips move and hands fly down to dark curly hair, wrapping in and gently tugging.

Lexa rolls her tongue around the tiny bud and smirks as Clarke moans. “Keep doing that.” The blonde gasps out, not paying attention to the playful smile that’s on Lexa’s face. “I’m gonna-” her body shakes as she finally feels her release.

Clarks grip on dark locks tighten for a moment and then release when her body’s calmed.

She breaths.

Amazed.

_Truly amazed._

Lexa pulls Clarke's panties back on for her and then lies behind her, holding her close.

“Good night Clarke.” The brunette hums.

“Good night.”

 

 **Part 2**  

 

Lexa lets Clarke pick which movies they were going to see. She drives through and finds a good parking spot, not too far away and not too close to the screen. They both get out and get into the back of Lexa’s truck. A makeshift bed of pillows and blankets surrounded them and gave comfort.

Clarke passes Lexa the candy they bought from the store, both knowing that the drive in snacks would be expensive.

The first movie passes, a scary one that got Clarke to cuddle with the older brunette. The second movie comes on, one that Clarke’s already seen and she’s automatically bored.

Her hand draws lazy patterns under Lexa’s shirt and the brunette tries to ignore the effect the contact has on her.

Clarke makes that difficult.

The blonde decides now is the time to start a makeout session. _Anytime’s a good time._ She kisses the older girl's neck and then her jaw. Lips move up until they make contact with another pair.

Their kisses are _always_ perfect.

Clarke’s hand gets curious and strays away from the innocent, tummy territory until it’s at Lexa’s pants line.

Her lips kiss harder in an attempt to distract Lexa from her wandering hand. It works until she’s cupping Lexa’s member in her hand. “Clarke.” The girl whispers harshly as her own hand darts under the blanket and to Clarke’s hand. Lexa’s hand covers Clarkes. It was meant to keep Clarke away from the hardening organ but ended up sticking her to it.

Lexa lets go of her hand.

“What Lex?” Clarke says innocently as she rubs her hand against the fabric, nearly purring when she feels the hardness she’s created. She gets a hold of the member and through the older girls jeans, strokes her. Clarke buries her face in Lexa’s neck as her hand continues to move.

A few minutes pass in disbelief. Clarke Griffin was trying to give her a hand job. Lexa’s cock somehow gets _harder_ and basically _begs_ for the proper attention it needs. Lexa debates just pulling it out or putting Clarke’s hand in her pants for easier access. _Who is she kidding? Debate? lol???_

Lexa doesn’t hesitate to unbuckle her belt with one hand and then unbuttons her pants. Clarke’s hand slides up and into the brunettes pants without hesitation.

She loves the way Lexa feels in her palm. It’s not what she expected but under no circumstances was she disappointed. She couldn’t get much mobility with the brunettes pants on so she pulls out.

“Take ‘em off.” She whispers. Lexa swallows and looks around at the other cars. Everyone else watched their movies and had no idea of what was going on in the truck around them. _Okay._

Lexa lifts her hips just enough to slip off her pants and boxers and Clarke’s left  hand automatically darts back to the proud member.

Clarke slowly strokes Lexa’s cock, getting a feel for it. She was afraid she was going to hurt the girl because of her inexperience.

After a few minutes of building up and still going at the slow pace Lexa decides to take things into her own hands. She wraps her right hand around Clarke’s left and speeds up the stroking. She already feels her release coming.

They kiss again and Clarke keeps up the high speed, only stopping when she feels wetness on her hand. She continues to stroke, the member still hard but not like before. Lexa stops her after a few minutes, finally down from her high.

Clarke kisses her. “Last movie’s about to start.” She whispers and then pulls away.

Lexa pulls up her pants and then cuddles back into Clarke.

Lexa _loves_ to cuddle with Clarke.

It’s her favorite thing to do.

Clarke is her favorite.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?  
> Comments?
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at:  
> isofficiallyoffended  
> clexa-sin


	4. A Home Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home Run - All the way

Clarke shuts her locker and walks away from her two teasing friends. “Come on Clarke, why can’t you take a joke nowadays?” Raven complains and the blonde rolls her eyes. “It’s probably because she hasn’t had her  _ alone time  _ with Lexa since softball season started.” Octavia teases and Clarke’s walking speeds up. The girls stick to her. “Octavia, I think you hit a nerve. You’re probably right.” Raven continues. 

Clarke walks into the classroom and sits in her seat off to the side. Raven sits on the blonde’s desk as Octavia sits in the seat next to her. “So, how is the sex?” Octavia questions.

Clarke’s face goes red. She lets out a grunt as she looks around the room. They we’re the only ones in the room besides two kids on the other side of the room. “Listen.” She says through grit teeth. “Shut up. What happens between me and Lex has  _ nothing  _ to do with you.” 

“Obviously, that’s why we want to know.” Raven says back. Octavia fakes a hiss. “Rave, it must be bad.” “Fuck you, everything with Lexa is good.”

“She gives info!” Octavia says, excited. “Now tell us, how is it?” She continues to press. Clarke rolls her eyes. “Listen, we haven't even… Ya know. We’ve done other stuff but still.” Clarke shrugs, face burning bright and hot at the admission. “I wouldn’t even know what to do.”

“Didn’t you and Finn?” Octavia starts but stops when she remembers Raven is in the room. She doesn’t care. “Oh, I don’t care about Finn, I’m with Wick and very happy thank you very much.  _ He  _ rocks my world.” she smirks.

“No, nothing happened between me and Finn. It was literally one date and he made it seem like a lot more. We didn’t even kiss.” Clarke says and Octavia nods. “So you’re a virgin?” The young Blake asks and Clarke nods. “Yeah, I still count myself as one.”

Raven laughs. “And by the way you’ve been acting seems like you  _ don’t want  _ to be one.” Clarke lets out a groan. “Shut up.” she turns away from her friends and waits for class to start.

Lexa- Practice got canceled today. Wanna hangout after school?

Clarke smiles at the text and quickly replies.

Clarke- Of course :)

 

* * *

They make it to Lexa’s house before their lips finally attach to each other. “It’s been too long.” Lexa says as her hands travel up Clarke’s shirt. The blonde lifts her arms and her v-neck is tossed off to the side. Next to hit the floor is Lexas. 

The brunette sits on her bed and Clarke straddles her, wasting no time. Clarke’s hands take their natural place in Lexa’s hair as Lexa kisses her neck. “Lex?” the brunette keeps kissing, only offering a “Hmm?” The blonde blushes at what’s about to come out her mouth but she knows she’ll regret it if she doesn’t.

“Lex, I want to feel you. Inside me I mean.” She didn’t mean it to come out like  _ that.  _ It got her point across.

Lexa stops her kissing and looks into blue eyes. She clears her throat. “Are you sure?” She offers and Clarke nods. “I’ve never been more sure of anything else in my whole life.” Lexa mimics her head nod.

“Okay.”

Her throat is dry.

“Okay.” She flips Clarke so she’s on her back. Clarke unbuttons her jeans and gets them past her hips. Lexa goes to her dresser and pulls out a condom before coming back the the blonde. She pulls Clarke’s panties and jeans the rest of the way off and then steps back. 

Lexa strips out of her jeans and is left in her briefs. The outline of her hard cock makes Clarke’s throat go dry and her clit twitch with anticipation. “Please Lexa.” She manages to get out and intense eyes look into hers. “Please  _ fuck _ me.”

Clarke ends her plea with a moan caused by long fingers pressing to her wet pussy. “Please.”

She moans again.

Lexa’s cock twitches as if begging to be buried in the blonde’s tight cunt. “Please.” Lexa’s body can’t take it anymore and her hand reaches and pulls out her cock, precome already smeared around the top and she knows it’s stained her underwear. 

_ Another pair in the trash.  _

_ Worth it. _

Lexa slips the condom on and then rubs the length of her cock through Clarke’s folds. The blonde nearly cries out at the stimulation. Her hips press up. Lexa lines the head of her cock up with Clarke’s entrance and presses forward. Clarke’s fingers wrap around Lexa’s strong arm as the brunette pushes in. 

Lexa gets just a bit more than the head in before pulling out and pushing back in. Her eyes shut at the feeling of Clarke’s tight pussy pulsating around her cock. “Dan Clarke, you’re so tight.” She pushes in more and then pulls out. Lexa keeps a steady rhythm, pushing in a little more at a time before she’s completely buried inside of Clarke.

The blonde has never felt so  _ full. _

Lexa has to pause before pulling out in fear that she would come too fast. She wanted to wait until the blonde came first,  _ unlike last time.  _ “Harder.” Clarke moans and Lexa does as told. She slams hard into Clarke, loving the way her girl mewls under her. Her cock slips halfway out and then gets pushed back in with ease. “Uph.” Wet sounds fill the room as they continue, bed rocking and hearts pounding. Lexa keeps going until the blonde comes around her cock, throbbing and begging for more. 

“Ohh, yes baby.” Clarke loves how close they are.

Their lips meet in another series of heated kisses.

Lexa’s hips start to move again, working the both of them up until they’re both coming undone together, Lexa spilling into the condom. 

Once they’ve both caught their breaths Lexa pulls out, noticing the slight hissing coming from Clarke. “Sorry if I was too rough.” Clarke shakes her head. “Stop apologizing Lex.” She sits up and wraps her arms around the girl's neck. “It was amazing.”

They kiss.

It was just that.

_Amazing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it.  
> I hope everyone who read enjoyed it.  
> Comment your thoughts.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at:  
> isofficiallyoffended  
> clexa-sin

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is 100% Welcom
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> isofficiallyoffended
> 
> clexa-sin


End file.
